


Hurry Up and Wait

by Abused_Fallen_Angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Letters Home, Mild Language, Military, Returning Home, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abused_Fallen_Angel/pseuds/Abused_Fallen_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Today’s the day,” She whispered. He could do nothing but swallow the lump in his throat and nod his head in reply. He rolled off his side and onto his back, his dog tags clinking together as they were pulled by the movement of the chain around his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry Up and Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I cooked up for my creative writing class. Enjoy!  
> •The poem “I am with you” written by Hannah Carpenter is borrowed from the internet on the website: www.warpoetry.co.uk/Afghanistan%20War%20Poetry.html#I_am

Hurry Up and Wait

A small brown brick house sat upon the top of a green grassy hill, dotted with wildflowers and a gravel driveway paved its way down the hill to connect with a main road that could be seen in the distance. The clouds parted and the sun slowly made its way up into the dark sky, shining its rays into the occupied bedroom; where a couple lays still peacefully asleep. 

 

The dark brown curtains moved slightly at the small morning breeze coming through the open window in the bedroom, helping to rouse the current occupants. The sunlight rays seep into the eyelids of the young twenty-three year old women who rolled over to face the man sharing her bed. His eyelids fluttered open to see her drowsy face and outrageous red bed hair. He brought his tan muscled arm up and draped it across her waist tracing small circles through the flannel forest green bed sheet. 

 

“Today’s the day,” She whispered. 

 

He could do nothing but swallow the lump in his throat and nod his head in reply. He rolled off his side and onto his back, his dog tags clinking together as they were pulled by the movement of the chain around his neck. He released his grip on the woman so he could get a better view of the digital alarm clock the bright blue numbers stood out mercilessly against the black background of the clock, reading a glaring 6:30 a.m. 

 

“Come on hun, let’s get up and have breakfast; we need to be on the road by 09:00.” He mumbled but made no move to get off the bed. He just lay there, with his eyes shut and breathing soft. The women silently rolled off the bed and padded barefoot into the small but functional kitchen knowing her husband would be along soon. She prepared a breakfast of eggs, toast, and bacon; meanwhile she let her mind wander. The feeling of dread had all but consumed her during the last two weeks when her husband’s platoon had gotten their orders to be deployed to Afghanistan. 

 

She felt warm callused hands rest on her pajama clad hips causing her to jump and let out an undignified squeak. “Damn it Reese! You know you can’t sneak up on me like that!” Reese’s wife huffed crossing her arms in front of her chest. His bare chest rumbled with a laugh against her t-shirt covered back, “Melody I called your name twice, you just weren’t listening. Off day dreaming again?” 

 

She turned in his arms, laying her head against his chest while wrapping her arms around him. “I don’t want you to go, let someone else go for a change. For God sakes you haven’t even finished your leave time! We were supposed to have at least another two weeks! You’ve only been home for a week.” Melody wanted to scream and throw a temper tantrum but knew it would only make an already atrocious situation worse. She couldn’t help but reflect on the aftermath of Reese’s first deployment and knew that if this was to be anything like the first she wasn’t sure if their marriage would survive.

 

Reese sighed and pulled Melody into his chest harder, the bittersweet jab of his dog tags digging into their chests. He could feel her shaking against his strong hold. He knew this was coming but there was nothing he could do his Captain told him go. So he went. His platoon just happened to be the only sniper platoon not in training or on a mission and a replacement platoon was needed over in the war-zone.

 

Breakfast was a quiet affair that morning, only the sounds of forks against plates could be heard inside their quaint country home. Dishes were washed by Reese while Melody took her morning shower and prepared for the day. Once the dishes were sitting in the drying rack next to the stainless steel sink Reese donned on his ACU uniform leaving his PC on the nightstand next to his army green duffle bag, with his last name and last four of his social security number sharpied onto the top flap of the duffle. 

 

Reese double checked the contents of his travel pack: one pair of green socks, one tan shirt, one pair of tan underwear, deodorant, weapon cleaning supplies, and photos of his wife all secured inside a Ziploc baggie to help protect it from the elements. Reese zipped shut his travel pack and secured it on his back, picked up his duffle in his left hand and gripped his PC in his left. Reese slowly walked down the hallway, stopping to glance at the pictures hung up on either side of him. He attempted to burn the pictures into his memory to help starve off the lonely nights. 

 

Reese finally made his way out to the dark green Nissan X-terra sitting in the single car garage. Opening the back hatch he set in his duffle first and then placed in his travel pack and shut the hatch; simultaneously placing his PC into his left-hand cargo pocket on his pants. He turned back and made his way inside for what he hoped wouldn’t be the last time he saw the side of his home. Once again taking his time through the hallway filled with pictures, Reese made his way into his bedroom and opened the top drawer of the dark oak night stand. Pulling out a thick envelope with Melody’s name written on the front he placed it on his side of the bed. 

 

Reese found Melody sitting in the passenger seat of the already running car. He sighed, praying to a god he didn’t believe in that this wouldn’t be his last time driving with his wife. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

The drive only took two hours which were spent mostly in silence holding hands. When the silence was broken it was for the telling of a fond memory, sharing small laughs. The mood was somber and as the miles grew shorter and their destination closer the mood filled with tension. When the airport came into view Melody’s eyes welled up with tears that streamed silently down her face. Reese stared straight ahead, falling back on his military bearings to hopefully save some of her dignity. Melody hated it when people saw her cry, even her high school sweetheart and husband of four years. 

 

Reese pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car but made no move to release his wife’s hand or get out of the car. Melody was the first to move she released Reese’s hand, wiped her eyes, and stepped out of the car. She walked around to the back and popped open the hatch but before she could wrap her slim hand around the strap of the travel pack Reese pulled her into a crushing hug for just a brief second then released her. 

 

Melody was stunned not even sure if the hug happened or not. Before she knew it Reese had his PC on, duffle strapped to his back, his travel pack slung across one shoulder and had his hand securely around her once again. Pulling slightly Reese got them walking in the direction of the crowd around the civilian single jet plane. Red, white, and blue balloons were tied off onto the podium that stood five meters away from the jet. Many were crying while others stood stony faced as the Army personnel loaded their bags into the cargo hold of the plane. 

 

Reese released Melody’s hand to salute Captain Zane Gunner and place his duffle into the cargo hold which was quickly filling up. Executing an about face, leading with his left foot Reese made his way back to his wife. Melody quickly pulled Reese into another hug biting her lip to help keep her tears in check. Once all military personnel had arrived and placed their gear into the cargo hold Captain Gunner took his place at the podium to give his ceremonial ‘good luck and keep your head down boys’ speech that was demanded by the Battalion Commander Lieutenant Colonel Ajax Smith. 

 

Calling everyone to attention Captain Gunner gave a short three minute speech wanting to give his men as much time with their families as possible. When the so-called speech was over Captain Gunner informed Alpha Company 2nd platoon they had ten minutes until they need to be in their seats on the single jet plane. 

 

Those last ten minutes were gone in the blink of an eye. To soon did Captain Gunner have to make the call, “We need all military personnel loading on the plane! The pilot is putting this piece of shit bird in the air in four minutes!” Captain Gunner rubbed a hand against his face and sighed he always hated doing this, sending good men off to war not knowing if in a few months he would welcome them all back as they got off the plane on their own two legs or in a pine box draped with the American flag. 

 

Slowly the first of the men, those without family, started to line up to board the small plane. Soon the rest filed in behind the others leaving their loved ones behind on the tarmac. Finally it was down to the last few who were clinging to their love ones never wanting to let go. Reese looked down to the beautiful slim red haired women in his arms, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling her scent. He bent his head down and placed a short chaste kiss on her pink glossy lips. Before he could pull away Melody slipped an envelope into pocket of his ACU pants and whispered, “Don’t read it until you take off.” 

 

Reese nodded and pulled out a pair of dog tags identical to his from his right hand cargo pocket, placing them around his wife’s neck, “I will always be right here with you, I will come back for you.” Reese quickly turned and rushed onto the plane just before the cabin door was shut, whipping off his PC as he ducked inside. Melody waited until the plane was out of sight and she was the last one standing on the tarmac, still not shedding another tear Melody returned to her car. Shutting the back hatch she slowly drove the two hours home. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

When the plane reached its cursing altitude Corporal Reese Sharp pulled the envelope out of his pocket and opened it pulling out a single piece of paper.

 

I am with you

As I imagine what you are doing, I feel you by my side, like the morning when you left me, I wish I’d never cried, for your shoulders were heavy with guilt and lots of sadness too,

Last words echoed inside my head of “I’ll be coming home to you”. And there your kiss left mine until some distant day, to be your last (you promised) that you shall never go away.

So I sit here looking out, on to fields so green, whilst you have only dessert and views you will have only seen.

But rest assured I am with you, deep inside your heart, I would always be your strength and angel, you knew that from the start.

To guide you through your dark days and help you with your thoughts and have the loving memories that never can be bought.

You are with me every second; I hope you feel that too, because when I go to bed at night, all I feel is you. 

Though I wake up in the morning and see the empty space a smile soon returns as a photo I have in place, just upon your pillow and there I say “Hello” for I know you’ll hear that coming and feel our loving grow.

 

Your wife, 

Melody Sharp

 

Tears welled up in his eyes; ducking his head Corporal Sharp quickly wiped his eyes. He pulled out the Ziploc bag from his travel pack and placed the note between the pictures. He then leaned back in his seat and hoped he would be coming back to his wife and not in a pine box, like so many of his brothers and sisters have done before him. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Melody finally reached home, it had been an uneventful drive home only needing to stop once for gas. Grabbing her purse she went inside shutting the garage door behind her. Melody went straight to her bedroom and flopped down finally letting her sadness wash over her like a tidal wave although she still refused to let any more tears fall. Melody heard and felt something consisting of paper crunch under her back. Reaching behind her Melody pulled a thick envelope out from underneath her. Opening it Melody pulls out several sheets of papers folded together. 

 

Melody,

I want you know I will be coming back to you at the end of this four month tour, nothing will stand in the way of that, not even death itself. Please wait for me my wife. I will not tell you ‘goodbye’ or anything other than ‘see you soon’ because goodbye is a foolish word to use. I know this is hard but we’ve made it through BCT, AIT, Sniper School, and one tour already; this is going to be a cake walk for us! 

I know when I came back from the first tour I wasn’t the same, but we got through that rough patch. If coming back from this tour is anything like the first I can only pray (you know that’s just a figure of speech) that you will stick by my side and help guide be back to the light side of things. I may never be the same or I may even come back dead and if that happens… I want you to leave me. Go and find yourself someone you can make you happy like I used too. 

I know you are making that cute pouty face of yours! I don’t want you to spend the rest of your life miserable because I can’t be there for you. Now I’m not saying goodbye but I want you to be prepared if we don’t come out on top. Please understand why I’m writing this to you, I know this is hard on you but it’s hard on me too. 

Be happy, my beautiful perfect wife, and wait for me. I shall return to you forever and always!

Your husband,

Corporal Reese Sharp

 

Tears, once again, welled up in her eyes and ran down her face. Not stopping until she clenched her eyes shut and bit her lip hard. “Damn you Reese Sharp! Making me cry twice in one day you will pay for this!” Melody shouted to the empty house.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The four months of his tour came to end after what seemed like an eternity, many letters were exchanged but fewer phone calls were made; always talking about the good times, never the massive explosions going off nearby and never saying the word ‘goodbye’. 

 

Reese had planned it perfectly, securing an earlier flight back home; renting a car he drove the two hours home from the airport without his wife’s knowledge. The house was empty and the car was missing when he pulled into the driveway, quickly parking the rental Honda Civic behind the house. He left his travel pack and duffle in the trunk of the car, knowing he would get it later. Reese grabbed the spare key out from underneath the welcome mat at the front door to let himself inside; he then replaced the key and locked the door behind him. 

 

Reese checked his wristwatch seeing the time of 13:00, Reese settled himself on the sofa to wait the ten minutes until his wife returned home from her part time job as a teacher’s aide at the local elementary school. Reese heard the front door unlock and swing open when he looked up there stood his wife in the doorway, mouth agape and pale. 

 

“Welcome home Melody!” Reese said chuckling pushing himself off the couch and pulling her into a hug, planting kisses all over her face. When Melody got over the shock of seeing her husband for the first time in four months she reached up and punched him in the chest. “You jerk! What are you doing back this early?” She asked then quickly returned the kisses. 

 

Reese laughed, “I decided I missed my wife and I wanted to come home.”

 

“You could have told me! I like surprises not heart attacks!” 

 

“God I missed you, thank you for waiting for me.”

 

“Thank you for coming back.”

 

“For you, I’d do anything.”


End file.
